Pokemon X and Pokemon Y - The Story
by PokemonTrainer77
Summary: A novelized story based off of the games Pokemon X and Pokemon Y.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**This is my newest Pokemon story. Based off of the newest Pokemon Games, Pokemon X Version, and Pokemon Y Version. This is a bit of revamped version, so look out for changes both obvious and discrete to the story!**

**Chapter 1 – Beginnings**

Joseph rose from slumber, sitting up in bed as his mother's pet Fletchling sat in the windowsill. "I guess it's time to wake up, huh Fletchling?" Joseph smiled as he took the small bird Pokemon in his hands. Joseph soon set the small bird down on the windowsill before getting out of bed. He walked over to his mirror, which he was given after their move three months ago.

Joseph changed into a pair of clothes he'd been fond of for a while now, a red outdoors cap, a blue zipped jacket, blue skinny jeans, and black short boots. He went downstairs, and he saw his mom watching a Rhyhorn Race on the flat-screen television in their living room.

"Hey mom." Joseph said, taking the empty seat on the couch next to his mom. "Good morning Joseph." His mother smiled. "I'm guessing you're watching your last Rhyhorn Race again?" Joseph asked. "Yeah, while I'm a mother now, I can't just forget the old days when I'd race with Rhyhorn." His mom replied, a smile on her face.

"I know mom." Joseph smiled. "Oh, by the way Joseph, there are some of our neighbors looking for you, they said they'd wait outside until you were up." His mother said. "Oh, then I'd probably go out and see them." Joseph said, running to the door. "Don't forget your messenger bag!"

"I won't!" Joseph said, even though he was about to. He grabbed his bag, a double toned black messenger bag, and threw it around his shoulder. He walked outside, seeing two girls, one dressed in a black top and long red skirt with black leggings that ran down to black hi-tops, and long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. The other girl was dressed in a bright pink shirt, jean shorts that slightly sagged, and pink boot-like flats that raised up an inch, and her skin was a very pale brown and she had brown hair held into special positions with hair ties.

"Hello, you must be Joseph, right?" the blonde girl asked. "Yeah, I am. Do you mind if I asked your names?" Joseph replied. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Serena." The girl replied. "I'm Shauna." The brown haired girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you both, Serena, Shauna." Joseph smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well." Serena said. "Hey, Joseph, guess what!" Shauna playfully said, doing a twirl. "What Shauna?" Joseph asked. "We came to get you!" Shauna said. "Oh right, I completely forgot. Our friends Tierno and Trevor, are waiting for us all in Aquacorde Town." Serena said. "Aquacorde Town, that's north of here, right?" Joseph asked. "Yeah, it is, we're going to go see them now. You'll see us all at a five person table." Serena explained.

"You just come see us all when you're ready to." Shauna said, as the two girls ran towards the exit of Vaniville Town, and north to Route 1. Joseph checked all of his gear, and then continued on. Before he was able to leave his yard, he heard a large grunt, and charging sound, before his mom's Rhyhorn charged into him and knocked him on its' back.

"Rhyhorn, boy, calm down!" Joseph said, hanging onto the Rhyhorn. Joseph got off of Rhyhorn and bent down on one knee, gently petting Rhyhorn's head. "I'm going to miss you boy, be good to mom alright?" Joseph said, as the large rock-type Pokemon smiled. "He's been with the family since you were born. Of course he'd miss you and do something like this." His mom said, as Joseph hadn't even noticed she had walked outside.

"Yeah I guess." Joseph said, standing up. "By the way mom, do you know where dad is? At all?" "No, sorry, dear, he's still off on work." His mom replied. "Oh, alright." Joseph said. "Well, I guess I'm headed to Aquacorde Town." "Aquacorde? That's the town north of here, right? Why are you going there?" His mom asked. "Those neighbor girls, they came to get me so I could go meet their friends." Joseph said. "Oh, alright then. Be safe." His mom said, waving goodbye as Joseph left.

Joseph passed through the Aquacorde – Vaniville Gate, and walked through Route 1. It was a nice stone-paved path with trees planted on either side. He smiled, and walked past the arc leading into Aquacorde Town.

"Heeeeeey Joseph!" Shauna called as Joseph passed into the town. Joseph noticed Serena and Shauna and two other boys, before running over to them and sitting beside Serena. "Whoa, you're just like Shauna described you!" the slightly fatter looking male said, a large smile on his face. However, the other boy, with bright orange hair, just stayed silent. "Joseph," Serena said. "This is Tierno and Trevor." "Tierno is really eccentric and Trevor is really smart, but he's also really shy." Shauna smiled.

"Hey Joseph, you came from Vaniville Town right?" Tierno asked. "Yeah, I did." Joseph said. "That's really cool." Tierno said. "Trevs and I both came from Lumiose City." Tierno smiled. "Wait, does that mean you two already have Pokemon? Because isn't Santalune Forest and Santalune City between here and Lumiose?" Joseph asked. "Oh yeah, I have a Corphish and Trevs here has a Pikachu." Tierno said.

"Wait, if these two are from Lumiose City, then how do you girls know them?" Joseph asked. "They work as summer assistants like us for Professor Sycamore." Trevor meekly said. "So you can speak, well it's nice to meet you Trevor!" Joseph laughed. "It's, ummm, nice to meet you too, I guess." Trevor said.

"So Tierno, do you have the Pokemon with you or not?" Shauna asked, turning her attention to him. "What do you think Shauna, of course I do!" Tierno said, reaching into his bag, grabbing out a large glass container. "Now, where is that button?" Tierno said, looking around the capsule. "It's right here, Tierno." Trevor said, pressing a red button on the side of the machine, making cold air rush out as the glass casing opened and sealed shut into the machine.

"These are the starters, Chespin, a grass type, Fennekin, a fire type, and Froakie, a water type." Trevor said. "How about you take first pick Joseph?" Serena asked. "Really? What about 'ladies first'?" Joseph asked. "We don't mind, really!" Shauna smiled.

Joseph took a look at each Pokeball, and carefully thought. "I'll be taking Froakie as my partner." Joseph said, taking the Pokeball decorated with a water droplet on it. "Shauna, go on." Serena said. "Oh, okay Serena." Shauna smiled. Shauna decided faster than Joseph, taking the Pokeball with the ember mark on it. "I chose Fennekin, Joseph!" Shauna smiled widely. "I guess that'll leave me with Chespin!" Serena smiled, picking out the last remaining Pokeball.

"Oh, Joseph, Serena, and Shauna too." Trevor said, before taking off and reaching into his backpack, bringing out two different sets of items. "Professor Sycamore wanted me to give this all to you." He then said, as he passed out one Pokedex to each trainer, and then five Pokeballs to each.

"A Pokedex and Pokeballs?" Joseph said. "Yep, they're vital tools for a trainer, Pokedexes are used to identify Pokemon and give data to the respective trainer on them." Trevor explained. "And Pokeballs are also a vital tool, they let Pokemon Trainers such as us all to capture and add Pokemon to our teams." Tierno finished. "So we can identify and capture Pokemon now?" Shauna asked. "Yeah, this will provide us a learning experience on our journey." Serena said. "Oh, also you three." Trevor said. "The Pokedexes I gave you are encoded with the necessary information to register you in the Pokemon League Challenge." Trevor said. "So we just need to go to the nearest official Pokemon Center in order to register completely?" Serena asked. "Yep." Tierno said happily.

"Anyway, Trevs and I are going to go catch some Pokemon to add to our team." Tierno said. Joseph was as well about to leave before Trevor suddenly ran back. "Oh, Joseph, I forgot to give this to you." Trevor said. Trevor handed Joseph an envelope, which was addressed to his mom from the Professor. "A letter to my mom?" Joseph asked. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. New trainers in the Kalos have to give their parent or guardian an introductory letter from the Professor." Serena said, walking up to his side. "Serena and I had to do it when we were assistants though." Shauna said.

"Alright then." Joseph said. "I guess I'll go give this to my mom." Joseph began to leave Aquacorde to head back to Vaniville Town.

Joseph re-entered town through the Aquacorde – Vaniville Gate, and went back up to his house. Rhyhorn looked deep into one of his naps and didn't seem like he'd wake up soon, and Joseph knocked on the door, before entering. "Hey mom, are you home?" Joseph asked. His mom walked out from the back of the house, and saw him. "Welcome home son, are you done with your journey already?" She joked. "Funny mom, I have a letter from Professor Sycamore to you." Joseph said. He handed the letter over and his mom grabbed an opener and sliced open the envelope.

"Hmm," His mom muttered as she read the letter. "Ah, alright." She eventually smiled. "This was just an assurance letter, Professor Sycamore has just said that by now, your child has most likely obtained one of the regional starter Pokemon and will be setting off soon." His mom explained. "Okay, so I guess I'll head off." Joseph said. "Wait," His mom said, taking Joseph's messenger bag. "Those clothes are bound to get worn out and dirty on your journey, so I'm going to go get you a pair to change into whenever you want." His mom said, running upstairs and soon coming back down with his bag having a white logo-clad t-shirt and brown skinny jeans inside.

"Thanks mom." Joseph said. "Welcome, don't forget to come home sometimes though, alright?" His mom said. "I won't forget. After all, sometimes I'll need to show you how I've progressed." Joseph replied. The two smiled, and Joseph left the house. He walked back through the gate and eventually back into Aquacorde Town, where he saw Shauna sitting at the fountain. She got up when she saw him however.

"Hey Joseph, I think we should start off both our journeys with a Pokemon Battle!" Shauna said. "So you're challenging me and Froakie?" Joseph asked. "Yes, Fennekin and I will beat you for sure." Shauna said. "If that's so, then I accept your challenge!" Joseph said.

"Lil' Fennekin, I choose you!" Shauna said, as she threw her Pokeball out, and Fennekin appeared up on the spire of the fountain. "Froakie, come on out!" Joseph said, throwing his Pokeball, as Froakie appeared in the fountain water.

"Lil' Fennekin, begin with your Ember attack!" Shauna said, and the little fox Pokemon lifted up her head and fired small flames towards Froakie. "Froakie, dodge the Ember and use your Bubble!" Joseph said, and the small blue frog dodged the flames, letting them hit the water and create small smoke rings, before opening his mouth and sending bright blue bubbles towards Fennekin, and hitting her head on.

"You got me there Joseph, but Fennekin, use Scratch now!" Shauna called. "Froakie, slip by Fennekin and hit her with Pound!" Joseph said. Froakie slid by Fennekin as it landed in the water in order to scratch at him, and then Froakie slapped Fennekin with Pound, knocking her from the fountain.

"Fennekin might not take much more, so go Ember!" Shauna said, continuing to smile. Fennekin lifted her head up once more, and shot Ember, however the flames shot faster and bigger now, and hit Froakie hard before Joseph could call out for Bubble.

"Wait, what's going on?" Joseph said, pulling out his Pokedex. He reviewed Fennekin's data, and saw it had the ability Blaze, which powered up her fire type attacks when she was weak. "Ah, alright then." Joseph said, then putting his Pokedex back in his pocket. "Froakie, see if you can belt out a final Bubble!" Joseph called, as Froakie neared Fennekin, and he then fired one last Bubble attack with all his energy.

Fennekin was hit into the brick wall of the fountain, and defeated. "Aww, it looks like a lost." Shauna said, saddened. She returned Fennekin to her Pokeball, and Joseph congratulated Froakie with a high five before returning him to his Pokeball. "Congrats Joseph." Shauna said, shaking his hand. "You put up a good fight Shauna, I actually thought I was going to lose for a moment there." Joseph said, returning the shake.

"Well, Serena said she'd be training on Route 2 for a bit, let's go see if she's still there." Shauna said. "We can't forget to heal up our Pokemon though." Joseph said. "If the Kalos Map my mom gave me is correct, Aquacorde has a small, unofficial Pokemon Center." "Oh, cool! Let's go there quickly!" Shauna smiled, as they ran to the north-most store, and got their Pokemon healed up. "If you'd like, we're close to being able to renovate this store into an official Pokemon Center with a Pokemon Mart inside." The healer smiled. "We just need ten thousand more Pokedollars." She then said. "Oh, if that's the case, then here." Joseph said, pulling out his wallet and handing the woman one thousand Pokedollars of the five thousand he began his journey with. "Here, I'll give 1,000 dollars too!" Shauna said. "Thank you both, your dedication will be majorly appreciated." She smiled brightly.

They both left the shop and went onto Route 2, finding Serena facing a wild Fletchling. "Okay, Chespin, use Rollout!" Serena said. Chespin curled into a ball, and rolled towards the small bird, knocking it to the floor. "Okay." Serena said, grabbing a Pokeball from her purse. "Fletchling should be weak enough now."

Serena threw the Pokeball, and it popped Fletchling on the head, then sucking it inside the empty Pokeball. The Pokeball landed on the ground, and began to shake side-to-side. It shook right once, then left, and then right again. It then became stable and *click* rang through the air.

"Sweet, I caught Fletchling." Serena said, before sending him out from his ball and grabbing a potion to heal it up. Serena then returned both Chespin and the newly added Fletchling to her purse. "Oh, hey you two." Serena finally said, noticing Joseph and Shauna. They walked up to her, and everyone smiled. "Serena that was amazing how you handled that capture!" Shauna gushed. "It was a really cool catch, good work." Joseph complimented. "Oh, stop it you two." Serena said, blushing with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to continue on, I want to make it to Santalune City by tonight so I can challenge the gym tomorrow." Serena said. "Alright, I guess I'll continue on as well." Shauna said. They waved goodbye to Joseph and ran off into the forest, and Joseph walked further, before deciding to take a bit and enjoy the scenery from a large tree on the side of the route.

He sent out Froakie to sit beside him, and they both enjoyed the fresh air and watched wild Pokemon run around without disturbance, before both Joseph and Froakie noticed an older boy walking into view with two Pokemon walking slightly behind him.

"Pangoro, Honedge, let's let these Pokemon be." The male said, as the large, muscled Pokemon and the sword-like shaped Pokemon followed him, and they just walked right into Santalune Forest. "Pangoro and Honedge, huh." Joseph said, pulling out his Pokedex. He looked up both Pokemon, and saw them each registered inside.

"Pangoro, the Daunting Pokemon, and Honedge, the Sword Pokemon." Joseph said. He put away his Pokedex, and smiled at Froakie. "Hey buddy, let's get on the road, maybe we should try and catch up with everyone." Joseph said, and Froakie agreed. Joseph let Froakie jump up on his shoulder, and they then walked into Santalune Forest together.

Joseph and Froakie ventured through the forest, but saw no more of the male trainer that passed them up. They eventually met up with Tierno and Trevor, but those two quickly carried on. Joseph saw the exit of the forest in sight, before he felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Hey Joseph." Serena said, turning him around. "Oh hey Serena." Joseph said.

"I heard from Shauna that you battled with her." Serena smiled. "Yeah, she challenged me and I just barely beat her Fennekin." Joseph replied. "So why don't you battle with me right now?" Serena asked. "But Serena, you have two Pokemon already, I still only have Froakie." Joseph said. "So you won't battle me just because you have a disadvantage?" Serena asked.

"I was just teasing you anyway." Serena said. "Oh, alright." Joseph laughed. "Besides, I already battled this one trainer, he was really tough and I couldn't beat him." Serena said. "He had a Pangoro and Honedge with him. Chespin and Fletchling couldn't even dent his Pangoro." "Wait, a Pangoro and a Honedge, I might've saw that trainer entering the forest." Joseph said.

"Really? Cool." Serena said. "Let's walk the remaining way to Santalune City together. Shauna left with Tierno and Trevor a while back, so I was alone until I saw you." "Alright, let's go then." Joseph said, as the two began to walk, talking more and more.

When they made it out of the forest, they saw the sun setting over the trees. "We'd better make it to Santalune City and fast." Serena said. The two began to run, and they made it to the Pokemon Center in the southern part of Santalune City. Serena was able to heal up her Chespin and Fletchling and Joseph returned Froakie to his Pokeball and then they both purchased separate rooms in the second floor for the Center for just 1,000 Pokedollars.

Joseph and Serena each received their keys and went up to their rooms, which they roomed next to each other. Joseph climbed into bed in his rented room, and turned on the television, turning to the channel that filmed the Battle Chateau that stood just a little bit past Camphrier Town.

He watched a battle between a Baron Class Trainer and a Viscountess Class Trainer. The battle ended rather quickly as the Viscountess was clearly stronger than the Baron, and she defeat him with the power of her skill.

"I wonder if I'll be able to battle her one day. Whether outside the Cheateau or inside." Joseph said, before shutting off the television and turning down the lights, before going off to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Joseph woke up, and stretched his arms, before reaching into his bag and bringing out some Pokemon Food specially made for Water-Types like Froakie. He let Froakie out and filled up a bowl. He walked out into the hallway after getting dressed, and saw Serena left a note for him.

"Dear Joseph,

I decided, since I woke up early, I'd go challenge the Santalune Gym now, since I just registered at the desk. If you wake up soon, maybe we'll be able to see each other. Anyway, bye for now, and see you when I do.

Sincerely, Serena."

Joseph smiled, and once Froakie had finished up his breakfast, they went down to the desk.

"You'd like to register for the Pokemon League Challenge?" Nurse Joy asked him. "Yeah." Joseph said, smiling. "Alright, just give me your Pokedex for a quick moment." She smiled. Joseph handed her his Pokedex, and she set it inside a small scanning machine, and his face and current Pokemon appeared on the television screen behind her.

"Alright Joseph, you're officially registered in the Pokemon League Tournament." Nurse Joy smiled, handing his Pokedex back. "The first gym is just north of here, the gym leader uses the buy type, and her name is Viola." She explained.

"Thanks for the Intel Nurse Joy." Joseph said, exiting the center with Froakie on his shoulder. He ran to the gym, and Froakie jumped off his shoulder and ran beside him. They encountered the gym building, and entered the doors, and saw Serena receiving her badge from the gym leader.

"You did well in our battle Serena." The gym leader smiled, handing her the Bug Badge. "That Chespin is surely surprising, a Rollout attack to knock out my Vivillion." "Thanks Gym Leader Viola." Serena said. She put the badge in a small case, and turned around to exit.

"Oh, Joseph, you made it!" Serena said. "Yeah, I just woke up a bit ago." Joseph said. "Well, I guess I could stay to watch your battle." She then said. "Thanks." Joseph said. Joseph saw Viola leave into another room, before coming back a few minutes later.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, are you another challenger?" Viola asked, as Joseph walked up. "Yeah, I am." Joseph said. "Well lucky you, I just got back from a healing." Viola said. "Well then, how about we battle?" Joseph said. "Alright." Viola smiled.

"Froakie, go on to the field." Joseph said, as his partner leaped to the grassy field. "Combee, come on out!" Viola called, throwing a Pokeball, revealing a Pokemon that looked like a honeycomb, along with wings.

***To Be Continued***

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story, I know I enjoyed writing it and will continue to enjoy writing the future chapters :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Lysandre

**It's been a long time coming - but here it finally is - I sincerely hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Lysandre**

"Combee, begin this battle using Gust!" Viola said, as the small floating Pokemon began to flap her wings and send strong winds towards Froakie. "Froakie, dodge and use Bubble!" Joseph called. Froakie narrowly dodged the powerful wind and sent large bubbles flying towards Combee, hitting her in her wings, making her plummet to the floor.

"Froakie, while Combee is down, use Pound!" Joseph called out. Froakie dashed to Combee and smacked her to the right before she could fly back up to dodge. "Combee, hit Froakie with Bug Buzz!" Viola called out. Combee flew up and her wings began to vibrate very loudly, before a bright yellow orb was formed and fired at Froakie speedily.

Froakie was hit with the attack head on and knocked back several feet. "Now Combee, use Gust!" Viola called out. Combee's wings sped up once more, and powerful winds knocked Froakie around and shot it into the air. "Froakie, snap out of it and use Bubble again!" Joseph said.

Froakie opened his eyes mid-air, and shot a flurry of bigger bubbles toward Combee, each making direct contact with her. Combee was hit to the ground and Froakie landed on his feet. "Combee, get up and use Bug Bite!" Viola said.

Combee flew into Froakie, grabbing his right front paw with her lower mouth, and threw him into a wall. "Froakie, if you can keep going, jump and use Pound!" Joseph called. Froakie got up onto his feet, and hopped around Combee to confuse it, and when she didn't face him, Froakie smacked Combee to the ground with Pound.

"Combee, please get up!" Viola said, but Combee had continued to lay on the ground. It was weak, but it hadn't fainted yet. "Alright, you've battled enough for now, return for rest!" Viola said.

"So you've decided to switch out Pokemon?" Joseph asked. "Yeah, it's time for my next Pokemon, come on out, Vivillon!" Viola said, throwing another Pokeball, releasing her second Pokemon.

The Pokemon sent out was adorned mostly in pink, with her wings having small white lines near the base, and a lighter pink and blue design near the body, which was gray and white colored with large antennae.

Joseph brought his Pokedex to get a scan on the Pokemon, and found out it was the Scale Pokemon, Vivillon. He put away his Pokedex and prepared to fight once more. "Froakie, let's be careful here." Joseph said. "Vivillon, start with Psybeam!" Viola said, as Vivillon began to form bright pink rings between her antennae before firing a beam of the rings at Froakie, hitting it straight on.

"Froakie, get 'em back with Pound!" Joseph called. Froakie hopped around Vivillon, attempting to hit her at all angles with Pound, but each attempt failed, as Vivillon was far too swift for Froakie to land a hit. "Vivillon, use Struggle Bug!" Viola called.

Vivillon dodged another pound, and sent green lights that trailed off towards Froakie, and they wrapped around him tightly, doing damage as it held him hostage in the air, before they disintegrated, letting Froakie fall to the ground.

"Froakie, if you can get up, let's try to win this." Joseph said from afar. He stared at Froakie contently, before Froakie shakily got up on his feet, and while being covered in dirt and scratches, he smiled in the midst of his pain. "Froakie, use Bubble!" Joseph smiled, glad that his friend got up.

Froakie, however ignored the command, and began to form a huge sphere of water between his hands. When the sphere of water hit more or less three feet, Froakie hopped into the air, and threw it Vivillon's way, hitting it head on and directly, knocking it out.

"That was some power, kid!" Viola said. "Uh, thanks?" Joseph said, scratching the back of his head. "Joseph, I think Froakie's ability, Torrent, activated, and he learned a new move. According to my Pokedex at least." Serena called out to him. "What move did he learn?" Joseph asked. "It's called Water Pulse!" Serena said.

"Alright then, so now you just have to defeat Combee." Viola said, sending out the female honeycomb Pokemon again. Combee was flying again, as she had rested up a bit in her Pokeball. "Froakie, let's finish this gym battle up!" Joseph called out. "Use Water Pulse, one more time!"

Froakie began expanding another sphere of water, however he only made this one slightly above a foot tall before launching it into Combee's way. Combee was caught inside, and she was thrown to the ground. Combee still moved, and she flew into the air, and she was cocooned in small white orb, and it began to spin, rising a tornado of lights from the ground.

"What, what is Combee-" Joseph said, before he was stopped by Viola. "Combee is evolving, she's evolving into Vespiquen!" Viola smiled and laughed. The tornado and orb of light shot into different directions, dissipating into the air. Where Combee flew, now flew a much larger bug-type that gave off a queen like elegance but with a threatening demeanor. Her small wings kept her body elevated, and a large ruby laid upon her forehead.

"So this is a Vespiquen." Joseph said, bringing out his Pokedex, to learn Vespiquen was the Beehive Pokemon. "Okay, let's get this battle started again, no dawdling okay?" Viola asked. "Yeah." Joseph agreed.

"Froakie use Water Pulse!" Joseph said. "Vespiquen use Air Slash!" Viola said. Froakie conjured a large bubble of water, and fired it towards Vespiquen, but it was sliced in half from the rapid Air Slash, and Froakie was hit hard. "Froakie!" Joseph said. Joseph ran to his friend, trying to pick him up before the Pokemon shakily got up, littered with scratches and bruises.

"Froakie, let's give this last shot all we have, Water Pulse, one more time!" Joseph said. "Whatever you do Vespiquen, don't let that attack hit, use Fell Stinger!" Viola said. Froakie used the last of his strength, and put all he could into a huge Water Pulse that doubled Vespiquen's height.

Vespiquen rushed towards the huge bubble, the stingers on her hands and mouth outwards and sharpened, and they pierced the Water Pulse, but didn't pop it. Vespiquen enveloped herself inside the bubble and was extremely damaged as the bubble hit the ground, finally popping. "W-what was that?" Joseph and Viola said at the same time. Serena walked up to Froakie, and pulled a small portion of the white soap-like material off his collar. "I thought so." She smiled. "Wait, what are those?" Joseph asked, walking to Serena, while Viola did the same. "Froakie was intent on winning, so he mixed up some of his frubbles with the Water Pulse, so that Vespiquen wouldn't pop it when she broke into it with Fell Stinger." Serena explained. "So he used his frubbles as a mixture in the Water Pulse." Viola said as she returned Vespiquen to her Pokeball. "I guess so, would that count as a fair win?" Joseph asked. "A fair win can be many things, I'll count Froakie's 'Frubble Pulse' as one of them." Viola smiled. She pulled a small bronze badge that looked to have green indents where ears and eyes would be. "This, is your Bug Badge, Joseph." Viola said. "Congratulations."

Joseph accepted the badge, and brought out his badge case, and the Bug Badge slipped into its' spot with a *click*.

"Congrats Joseph, we're on the same level now." Serena said, giving him a high five. "Maybe we'll battle soon enough." Joseph said. "Only when we have the same amount of Pokemon, or even more than me." Serena said. "I like to have the terms equal or be at a disadvantage to begin."

"Alright you two, I guess you'll be setting off for Lumiose City." Viola asked. "Yeah, if there is a gym badge there, it's our ruling as trainers to go and get it." Serena smiled. "If my town map is correct, then there is a gym in Lumiose City." Joseph said. "Yep, there is. The gym leader there is named Clemont, and he runs Electric type Pokemon." Viola smiled.

"Alright, so I need to prepare to be at a type disadvantage." Joseph said. "Don't doubt you won't catch a Pokemon or two from here to Lumiose City." Serena said. "Yeah, anyway, I have some photography to get done, so I need to close up the gym for the afternoon." Viola said.

Joseph and Serena exited the gym as Viola locked it up, and faced each other. "Well Joseph, I'm going to go on ahead, I'll see you in Lumiose City!" Serena said. "Maybe we'll be able to battle before we challenge the gym." Joseph called out. "It's a challenge then." Serena smiled, before running off.

Joseph remembered Froakie in his Pokeball, and decided to drop by the Pokemon Center for a quick heal, rather than letting Froakie heal on his own. Froakie had as well decided to pop from his Pokeball to join Joseph by walking.

They took a break by some bushes on the route, so they could take a quick lunch, since Joseph had picked up some Pokemon Food for Froakie to eat. Joseph ate himself alongside Froakie, having a pre-made lunch bought from the Pokemon Center as well.

They were both close to finished before Joseph heard a rustling in the bushes near them. Before a shadow emerged from the bush and then fell to the ground, revealing itself to be the Pokemon, Ralts. "Froakie, come on, let's go see what's wrong!" Joseph said. They both ran to the small fainted Pokemon, seeing it had a deep red scratch on his back.

"Hmm, how to help." Joseph said, seeing as the scratch was a clearly recent, and it looked like it came from another Pokemon. Joseph then got an idea, and pulled out a Super Potion and a rag, and sprayed some on the rag before gently rubbing it on the wound.

"Froakie, do me a favor and bandage it up with some frubbles." Joseph smiled to his partner. Froakie complied as he took some frubbles from his neck and made a bandage that wrapped around the Ralts's chest.

Joseph and Froakie eventually moved the still fainted Pokemon to where they originally sat, before it woke up in what almost seemed to be a panic. "Ralts, calm down!" Joseph said, trying to hold him back.

Ralts looked around, seeing no threat in the immediate area, and calmed down. He saw the coating of frubbles around his chest, and was surprised. "Now, Ralts, please eat this." Joseph said, as he held out an Oran Berry that he had picked from a nearby tree.

Ralts looked at the berry, and smiled before gently taking it, and eating it up in seconds. "Whoa, I guess somebody was hungry." Joseph said, patting the Ralts' head.

Ralts smiled, before using a telekinetic energy to steal Joseph's bag from him. "Whoa, strong telekinesis for a small psychic-type!" Joseph laughed heartily. Ralts opened the zipper and he pulled out one of Joseph's free Pokeballs.

"Is this how you want to thank me?" Joseph asked. Ralts nodded his head, while attempting not to break the frubble coating. "Normally I'd decline until we've battled, but since you still are a bit weak from whatever attacked you, I'll comply." Joseph said to the Ralts. He smiled, as Joseph held out the Pokeball to him, and Ralts walked to it and clicked the button, being sucked into the ball.

Joseph set the ball on the grassy floor, paying attention to it shaking back and forth. It crumpled blades of grass as it shook, before a click ran through the air. Joseph smiled and threw the ball into the air, calling out Ralts into the field.

With much surprise, the frubbles that wrapped around Ralts' chest had evaporated, but the wound was also completely healed as well, leaving only a minor scar on his back.

"I'm guessing you just caught that Ralts?" a male voice asked, as a boy with two Pokemon stepped from the brush that Ralts came from. As Joseph saw, the Pokemon were Pangoro and Honedge. "Oh, I remember you." Joseph said, standing up.

"Oh really? I don't remember you." The boy said. "You passed right by me on Route 2, I saw you with your Pangoro and Honedge." Joseph explained. "Oh, well, I guess I missed you." The boy replied, he held out his hand for a handshake. "My name is Brendan." "I'm Joseph." Joseph replied, taking his hand for the handshake.

Brendan, had slicked brown hair with ocean blue eyes, he had a fit build and wore a dark brown faux leather jacket with a black tee underneath and black jeans with army-type boots. "Well, did you catch that Ralts?" Brendan asked. "Yeah, I did." Joseph smiled.

Brendan bent on one knee to face Ralts, and smiled, before patting his head. He stood back up before facing Joseph. "How about after you evolve both your Pokemon, we have a battle." Brendan asked. "Why after I evolve them?" Joseph asked.

"Because my Honedge, I know he is close to evolving into a Doublade, and it wouldn't be fair if I faced you with two evolved Pokemon against two unevolved Pokemon." Brendan explained. "Now, I'm going to continue on. See ya." He said, before walking off back into the brush.

"He's thoughtful, seemingly cocky, but thoughtful." Joseph said. Ralts tugged on Joseph's pant leg, before Froakie jumped on his shoulder. "I guess you guys want to move on?" Joseph asked, as they both nodded in reply.

"Alright then." Joseph said. "Ralts, return!" Joseph smiled, and Ralts returned the smile as he turned red and was returned to the ball. Joseph let Froakie remain on his shoulder, and ran towards the large exit of the route.

Joseph ran through the gate and his feet transferred from dirt road to concrete speedily. He stopped as he and Froakie gazed skywards at the many tall buildings, they'd made it to Lumiose City. Just as Joseph took a step, he received a Holo Caster Message, as the device had been attached to his bag.

The message was a holo from Serena, and she appeared in a life-like model and began to retell a message. "Joseph, when you arrive in Lumiose City, do me a favor, and visit the professor's offices, it's just east of the entrance of the Southern Boulevard." She retold.

"East huh?" Joseph said. "Alright." Joseph began to run at full speed once more, seeing Lumiose City civilians and many others looking at large television screens on the side of buildings, and many other things or other people.

He eventually came to a large building after a bit of aimless wandering, with a plaque on a small statue reading "Sycamore Pokemon Laboratories" and above was a statue of the man labeled Professor Sycamore, along with his Pokemon; a Bulbasaur, Vivillon, and Riolu. Joseph decided to give Froakie a quick rest and returned him to his Pokeball.

Joseph walked inside, seeing a large plaza, with several large machines and three staircases. "Oh, who are you?" a woman asked as she walked down the stairs. She had short purple hair that stopped mid-neck, and bright, brown eyes along with the tanned skin to match. She wore a white dress that came to her mid-thigh with boots that matched and came halfway to her knee.

"I'm Joseph, a Pokemon Trainer from Vaniville Town." Joseph said. "Sina, who are you talking to?" a male voice called, as a blonde haired and blue eyed figure came down the other set of stairs. "Oh, Dexio!" Sina replied. "This is Joseph. He's a Pokemon Trainer from Vaniville Town."

"Vaniville Town, you say?" Dexio questioned. Dexio appeared to wear a suit like Sina's except he wore a pair of white slacks and a pair of loafers that matched. "It's nice to meet you Joseph, my name is Dexio." Dexio said, holding his hand out to shake.

Joseph took his hand and shook it. "Dexio, and Sina. It's nice to meet you both." Joseph said, walking up the stairs to stand face-to-face. "Since you're here, we might as well take you to meet the Professor." Sina smiled. "Yeah, that's actually what I came here for." Joseph replied. "Thought so, a trainer named Serena came by earlier and said you might be dropping by, now that I remember." Dexio said.

Joseph followed Dexio and Sina down a set of stairs leading to what seemed to be a Pokemon Sanctuary. Several different types of Pokemon seemed to live in the artificial area. "Oh, Sina; and Dexio too." A new voice said, as a figure appeared from the door the three came from.

"Alain, you're still here?" Dexio said, turning around. Joseph and Sina followed Dexio's action, and they saw a boy more or less Joseph's age that wore black army boots, black jeans, along with a purple shirt and black jacket above it. Additionally, the boy had black hair and blue eyes, and wore gloves.

"Alain, I thought you said you were leaving with Charmeleon today?" Sina said. "I decided to wait another day, since Serena mentioned a promising trainer coming by." Alain said, looking towards Joseph. "Is this who she meant?" Alain then asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself promising yet, since I just started." Joseph said. "Alright then, how are you in a battle?" Alain said. "I know my way around a fight." Joseph replied. "I have the Bug Badge already." "The Bug Badge, you mean the one trainers get into Santalune City?" Alain asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Joseph smiled. "Then it's perfect proof of your strength as a beginner. All the more reason for me to challenge you to a battle." Alain said.

"Fine then, how does a one on one match sound?" Joseph asked. "Sounds good to me." Alain smiled. "Froakie, come on out!" Joseph said, throwing his Pokeball to the floor, calling out his partner. "Charmeleon, come on out!" Alain smirked, throwing his own Pokemon to the floor, calling forth a lizard-like Pokemon that, with a bright red glow about it, stood two-legged on the ground of the sanctuary.

"A water-type versus a fire type. I think this match has already been decided." Joseph said. "Don't get cocky with Charmeleon and me. We know how to put our weaknesses in their place." Alain said. Joseph smiled, "Good, its due time we have another challenging fight – Froakie and I."

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Claw!" Alain yelled, throwing his arm out. "Froakie, dodge and use Water Pulse!" Charmeleon's claw glowed and extended in great size, and he lunged at Froakie, who hopped to the right, forming a large veil of water in his hands and encasing Charmeleon in it, dousing his claws and damaging him.

"Now Froakie, go for Quick Attack!" Joseph yelled. Froakie sped towards Charmeleon, before Joseph saw a smile grow across Alain's face. "Charmeleon, use Counter!" Alain happily yelled. Froakie had come into contact with Charmeleon, who grinned the same grin as his trainer, and Froakie saw that Charmeleon had raised its arms in a blocking formation, and soon threw them out, launching Froakie in a spiral, hitting the ground and causing massive damage.

"That's enough, you two!" a male voice called out, as a shadow walked itself into the light. Sina, Dexio, and even Alain, who'd by now recalled Charmeleon, all stood at attention. The man who stood before them all had dark blue hair, and gray eyes. A smile had reached across his face as he clapped rather eccentrically, making his white lab coat rattle. He wore beneath the coat a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with black slacks that led down to a pair of brown loafers.

"That was great battling Joseph, but you need practice." The man said. "I'm Professor Sycamore." Sycamore then held his hand out to shake Joseph's. Joseph shook the professor's hand, before another man walked up beside Sycamore.

"I agree with the Professor. A truly magnificent battle – yet a battler needs to know when he is outmatched." The man said. He wore a head of orange hair styled up towards the sky with ocean blue eyes, he wore a suit that combined black and orange, and a pair of gloves that clasped his hands.

"Joseph – that is what the Professor called you, correct?" the man asked, handing out his right hand. "My name is Lysandre, it is truly a pleasure to meet you." He smiled as Joseph shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Lysandre." Joseph replied. Joseph then remembered, he'd known Lysandre before their meeting. "Oh god, how did I not realize." Joseph said, smacking his head. "You're THE Lysandre, the head of Lysandre Labs; I have one of the Holo Casters you developed."

"Oh, yes." Lysandre said with a chuckle. "Alain, Sina, and Dexio." Sycamore then said. "If you'd please return to researching Mega Evolution, and not dawdling out here," He said with a light smile. "That'd be nice."

"Oh, yes Professor, immediately!" All three said. "Mega Evolution? What's that?" Joseph asked. "Let's talk at the top floor of my lab." Sycamore said. "Oh, right, we were having a meeting before we became intrigued in the slight of a battle that Joseph and Alain had." Lysandre smiled. "Let's go upstairs then – shall we?" Sycamore asked.

When they all reached the top floor, Joseph saw the room where Sycamore worked was scattered with seemingly old and slightly dusty books. "Alright Joseph, it's time now I tell you what I know." Professor Sycamore smiled, leaning over his desk. "Sycamore here is very knowledgeable in the terms of Mega Evolution." Lysandre said. "You used that term before – Mega Evolution – what does it mean?" Joseph asked.

"Mega Evolution is an old art discovered in the ancient years of the Kalos Region, a concept in which a fully evolved Pokemon can transcend its normal power limits, and even take on a whole new form with whole new abilities and moves." Sycamore explained.

"Wait, transcend its final stage of evolution?" Joseph asked. "Yes, this was a legend made when a man traveling the lands came to what eventually became Shalour City with his two Lucario – and found two stones – which came to be known as the Lucarionite and the Keystone." Lysandre smiled.

"Lucarionite? Keystone? I'm not making any sense of this." Joseph sighed. "No worries, it'll all snap into one piece later on." Sycamore smiled. "After all, you'll get to see Mega Evolution here today."

**Is anyone else excited to see what Mega Pokemon I choose for Sycamore and Lysandre?  
**


End file.
